neogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Faust VIII
Dr. Faust VIII is a doctor who resides in the Abyss and runs a clinic of his own (aside from practicing necromancy). Appearance Such a handsome young man Faust once was but his appearance has degraded due to grief and self neglect. His appearance was that of a typical European man who can be mistaken for a woman, with blond locks (cut to his shoulders but retaining a natural look) and blue eyes. However, he now has black bags underneath his eyes wrongly and his lips seem discoloured. Both add to his pale and seemingly weak, if not, sick appearance. He wears a trench coat, left open to show his chest (a section of which appears discoloured and stitched together) and black pants, with rings of cloth attached, right above his knees and tanned gloves. Last of all, he wears knee high boots, dark in color. Faust also has a skeleton dog named Frankensteiny following him and a chained skeleton carried on his arm. His last accessory is a large blade attached to a wooden pole. More often than not, he will be shown seated in a wheelchair, a blanket over his legs (missing below the knee). And he has boned shaped markings around his neck. Eliza appears as an attractive, blond European woman dressed in a nurse outfit. Personality The first thing those with highly toned senses will note about Faust is that his scent is just like ‘death’. However, if one clearly points this out, Faust will smile and correct that fact – by saying that a doctor is surrounded by death. Faust treats death with grim acceptance, almost with a nonchalant air but such is the behaviour of one who is used to dealing with such circumstances. He is polite and quite frank, stating things simply as they are, be it a fact that needs to be said out loud or his own thoughts. He may say things accidentally or on purpose and when caught, will apologize straight away. Faust is also a kind hearted person, who would willingly help out someone in need of medical attention to the best of his ability, not giving up until he sees that they are in a stable condition. He will also never give up once he has his sights set on something, be it a patient he wishes to examine or a goal. A trait of Faust’s is that he is somewhat mildly insane when he enters battle and becomes arrogant when he does so and has bouts of pessimism. Despite his kind heartedness, he is very devoted and loyal to Eliza and does not take insults directed at her too kindly. In fact, he has a tendency to attack those who insult her, though this has changed to tolerating those insults and even explaining what he adores about her. In fact, he elaborates on what he adores about her. Abilities Shamans require the use of a medium in order to apply an ‘oversoul’ in order to make use of their abilities. Faust is no different and his appears in the form of a skeleton, which goes by the name of ‘Eliza’. Eliza can move around as per his orders and acts as his assistant as well. Aside from being able to allow Eliza to move using his necromancy, Faust can also summon a large array of skeletons or corpses to do his bidding. They are able to break down and recombine into an array of objects, such as a shield or a giant. Eliza can also change into a giant version of herself, complete with a new appearance and er…stabby tendency. His dog can also change into his legs. However, Faust’s power runs on ‘furyoku’ and when he runs out of that, he will be unable to summon his oversoul and Eliza. Faust is also an excellent doctor, albeit a twisted one and is proficient in the practice of medicine and…can take extremely high doses of morphine. Canon History Originating from Europe, Germany, Faust (the eighth) studied medicine, coming from a distinguished and successful line of doctors. Together, he and his ascendants cured many diseases and saved countless lives. However, his family is not just a line of scholarly beings. They are shamans, beings who are capable of communicating with the dead through the use of mediums and means. Faust descended from the Faust, a German scholar who studied the arts of necromancy, the shaman art of controlling the dead or ‘corpses’. However, he ignored his family’s necromancy for along time, having chosen to pursue a career in medicine. During his childhood, a young girl by the name of Eliza always greeted him with a smile, despite his isolation due to his studies. He studied for the sake of saving her from an incurable disease that she was suffering from and after twenty years; Faust succeeded in curing her. He married her and eventually settled into a house on hill, happy to set up a clinic. But on the very night they moved in, Eliza was killed with a bullet to the head from robbers. Faust attempted to save her but lost her to death and being obsessed with her, the woman he loved for twenty years dead, chose to take up necromancy for the sake of reviving Eliza. Many years passed before somehow, Faust heard of a contest held every 500 years to determine the ‘Shaman King’. The Shaman King allowed the winning shaman (someone with the power to communicate with spirits or the dead) to inherit the power of the Great Spirit (a large mass of souls) to change the world or achieve their desire. Faust managed to enter the contest, after beating a member of the Patch Tribe (North American Indian tribe who oversaw the contest) and challenged Yoh Asakura, a teenage boy with the powers of a shaman and a samurai spirit. However, before the fight actually began, Faust provoked Yoh by cutting up his best friend’s stomach whilst alive, using skeltons to hold him down to actually do so. By doing this, he made Yoh Asakura exhaust his furyoku (power used to create an oversoul; which allows a shaman to use his or her powers). Eventually, Yoh Asakura managed to overcome his army of skeletons during the actual fight, Faust graced him with the presence of his oversoul, using the skeleton of his dead wife as a medium. Eliza was beaten by Yoh, by having her legs cut off and called a doll, which Faust didn’t take very well and of course, exhausted most of his furyoku. Even then, Yoh lost the fight and Faust was off to the next round of the Shaman King contest. In the next stage of the contest, they were all on a plane, which disappeared while high in the sky with the contestants in board, due to it being an oversoul and because his body was drugged full of morphine, Faust wouldn’t be hurt at all when he landed on the ground from hundreds of metres in the air. He safely made it to the Patch Village. The next round involved pairing up into three man teams and Faust picked up Manta and met Yoh, asking to be part of his team. He was turned away but then Anna (Yoh’s fiancée) forced Yoh to allow him onto the team. He spent some time with their team, managing to level up his oversoul for the upcoming fight of team against team. Anna convinced him to stay by using her own shaman powers to allow Faust to talk to Eliza’s long gone spirit. It convinced him to be loyal to Yoh and Anna. During the fight of Yoh’s team against another team, Faust managed to level up his oversoul and even managed to transform his dog into his legs. His levelled up oversoul produced an Eliza of giant proportions, complete with an array of medical equipment. This, he called ‘Mephisto E’. His team defeated the other team and…it was after this that he was pulled to Neo. False Memories His memories are as they are in cannon, except that anything to do with the Shaman King contest are all gone. Poof, except for his non-nerf necromancy skills, his memories of Eliza and medicine. Faust was born in Elysium, to a long line of doctors and necromancers and as such, was pressured to become a doctor and necromancer. He refused to stray anywhere near necromancy, choosing to dedicate himself to his studies…all for Eliza, a girl who treated him kindly despite his chosen isolation. He cured her from her disease many years later and married her.Whereas he discovered Eliza’s corpse (shot by robbers) in their Terra based clinic, Faust picked up her corpse and with his faithful dog, fled the clinic, disappearing into the depths of the Abyss. Several years passed and Faust learnt necromancy, by looking up the records of his ancestry who’d practiced the art…all to see if he could meet Eliza once again in the flesh. To this day, he resides in the Abyss, happily treating those who come his way whilst practicing his medicine and necromancy…with an ulterior motive in mind always. Memory Events * (February ?) Dead dog was an accident with necromancy (or so he thinks) in the Abyss which tags along after him. Forgotten it was his pet from he and his wife's canon life. Nothing else. Relationships * William T. Spears Category:Citizens